memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Sternenflotte
Es sollte jemand diesen Passus überprüfen: "sie sorgt in allen Sektoren für die notwendige Sicherheit, da sie gleichzeitig die gesetzgebende Gewalt inne hat" gibt es hierfür Quellen? Ich persönlich halte diese Passage für falsch. --81.209.134.28 :ja, der artikel ist voller spekulationen und mutmaßungen. zb gleich der erste satz: "Die Sternenflotte stellt die größte und zugleich wichtigste Institution innerhalb der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten dar." woher wissen wir das?--Shisma 13:22, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Der Satz stimmt wohl irgendwo schon, jedenfalls haben wir bis jetzt keine mächtigere/wichtigere Organisation gesehen. Gesetzgebend ist sicher der Föderationsrat, gemeint ist hier die Polizeifunktion, die tatsächlich offensichtlich der Sternenflotten-Sicherheit obliegt (jedenfalls haben wir bisher nichts anderes gesehen). --Memory 18:54, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) :naja, spekulativ würde ich sagen das es ja noch irgendeine organisation geben müsste die die Ressourcen verteilt. Denn wenn man bedenkt das die Föderation eine organisation ist die mehr als 150 Planeten umfasst. Zum vergleich, wir schaffen es nicht einmal einen einzigen Planeten mit Nahrung und Energie zu versorgen ^^. Außerdem denke ich das es neben der Sternenflotte noch einen extra Forschungszweig geben müsste. Die USS Raven ist ja zB. nicht mit einem Starfleet Logo versehen sondern mit einem anderen, roten Logo. Vieleicht ein verbund unhabhäiger forscher(?!?), wer weis. auf jeden fall gibt es keine beweise dafür und auch argumente die dagegen sprechen. --Shisma 19:12, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Die Ressourcen werden ebenfalls z.T. von der Sternenflotte verteilt/abgebaut, z.B. landete das MHN-I nach seiner Ausmusterung in den Minen, und Frachtdrohnen bringen Güter zu den Außenposten. Die unabhängige Forschung existiert sicher, aber wenn man Macht militärisch und ökonomisch sieht, dürfte kaum etwas wichtiger sein als die Flotte. Wie man bei Leyton gesehen hat: wer die Flotte kontrolliert, kontrolliert die Föderation. Wichtiger geht kaum ;-) --Memory 19:20, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) :obwohl das mit dem MHN nicht zwangslüfig bedeutet das die sternenflotte Ressourcen abbaut, muss ich dir ansonsten zustimmen^^ trotzdem lass uns "wichtigste" auf "wichtige" ändern --Shisma 19:29, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) Der Artikel sollte so wie er jetzt ist noch einmal überarbeitet werden, auch wenn er momentan exzellenter Artikel und Artikel des Monats ist. Vieles in diesem Artikel beruht auf Mutmaßungen, z.B. Die Zusammenlegung der Flottenverbände von Erde, Tellar, Andor und Vulkan zur Sternenflotte. Auch ist es IMO nicht gesichert, dass die Schlacht von Procyon V im 26. Jahrhundert tatsächlich eine Alternative Zeitlinie darstellt (ja, ich weiß ich nerve damit ;-)). Manches ist sogar falsch. Nicht die Sternenflotte ist für die Zeitagenten im 31. Jahrhundert verandwortlich. Das hat Daniels selbst gesagt. Von irgendwelchen Indizien, dass die Iconianer überlebt haben weiß ich nichts. Ist auch IMO in den Episoden nicht die Rede von gewesen. Vielleicht sollte man die Erfolge mit der Geschichte der Sternenflotte zusammenlegen? Wichtige Ereignisse im Unterpunkt Erfolge fehlen nämlich mitunter in der Geschichte. Die beiden Kategorien zerreissen den Artikel irgendwie. Hier fehlen auch viele Dinge wie der Cardassianische Krieg und mehr. Die Wissentschaftlichen Erfolge erscheinen mir zudem recht willkürlich. Man sollte auch die Kategorie Gegenwart im Geschichtsteil überdenken. Wenn drei von sechs Serien (inkl. TAS) und sechs von zehn Filmen nicht im 24. Jahrhundert spielen sollte man das 24. Jahrhundert nicht immer mit der Trek-Gegenwart gleichsetzen. -- Wunder-PILLE 23:30, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Wenn Du meinst, das der Artikel nicht wirklich rund genug ist, kannst Du ihn zur Abwahl nominieren, allerdings wäre es natürlich besser, wenn Du die Fehler selbst behebst. --Memory 17:56, 5. Jan 2006 (UTC) Ja, ich wollte erst einmal die Resonanz abwarten. Außerdem war ich unsicher, wie Artikeländerungen bei einem aktuellen Artikel des Monats gehandhabt werden. -- Wunder-PILLE 12:36, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Einfach machen ;-) --Memory 21:22, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) Die Sternenflotte in sich ist noch einmal in die Flottensektion und die Truppensektion (Marines) unterteilt. --Anonymer User :Wo wird das bitte schön mal erwähnt? 02:22, 8. Okt 2006 (UTC) Sternenflotte und Polizeifunktion? Wo steht bitte das die Sterneflotte Polizei Funktionen inne hat das wurde ich so nicht sehen ich wurde eher sagen das es sich bei der Sternenflotte um eine Truppe für forscherische militärische representive und diplomatische Zweck handelt und die Polizeifunktionen werden von den Ortlichen Stellen selbst übernohmen. außerdem steht zu bedanken das sowohl das Andorianische Militär als auch die Royal Navy noch existieren . Gut das kann man nicht mit der Sternenflotte zu vergleichen ist gibtes andere Organisationen die und bekannt sind.--Kirk 18:02 5.6.07Dieser Eintrag stammt von einem nicht eingeloggten Nutzer. 16:13, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo: # Schreibe deine Kommentar bitte nicht einfach mitten in eine Diskusion - das ist unübersichtlich und wenn man darauf antworten will immer sehr umständlich. # Wenn du einen Nickname in Anspruch nimmst, dann melde dich bitte hier unter diesem Namen hier an. # und nun zu deinen Fragen: die Royal Navy existiert 2151 im Grunde schon nicht mehr. Lt. Reed meinte sein Großvater hätte noch dort gedient, seitdem gibt es meinem Gedächtnis nach keine späteren Erwähnungen. Und die Sternenflotte hat sehr wohl polizeiliche Aufgaben: "Der Schachzug, Teil I" und "Der Schachzug, Teil II" zeigen das deutlich - dort werden nämlich Verbrecher gejagt, was keine militärische Aufgabe ist, genauso wenig wie die Überwachung von Handelsrouten und so wie es keine reine militärische Aufgabe ist, die Grenzen zu anderen Reichen zu überwachen. Sicher übernehmen kommunale Verwaltungen für gewöhnlich selbst polizeiliche Aufgaben, aber gerade die Beispiele zeigen die Fälle, in denen die Sternenflotte eben auch als Polizei auftritt und agiert. 16:13, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Wenn ihr meint. :ich weis nicht wie man genau Polizei definiert aber in mutet die sternenflotte auch wie eine polizei an. sie durchsuchen eine bar nach einem verbrecher und befragen augenzeugen. möglicherweise hat die Juhraya-Kolonie ja keine eigene polizei--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:49, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Vielleicht ist die Flotte wie das heutige FBI der Polizei übergeordnet und greift zB ein wenn eine Straftat mehrere Planeten/Systeme betrifft, ein Verdächtiger zB das System verlässt. So wie in den USA automatisch das FBI eingreift wenn eine Straftat 2 oder mehr Bundesstaaten betrifft.--Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 22:27, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::In erklärt Kirk, dass die Enterprise "hier draußen" die Polizei ist, weil niemand anderes in der Nähe ist. Ich denke mal, man kann das so deuten, dass die Sternenflotte einfach die Aufgaben einer Polizei übernehmen darf, wenn keine "echte" Polizei verfügbar ist.--Bravomike 22:45, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Planeten-Link Wieso ist denn hier der Link zu Planet überflüssig? Nur weil Erde schon verlinkt ist? Ich denke es ist einfacher direkt auf Planet zu klicken anstatt erst auf Erde und dann auf Planet. Und überladen find ich es auch nicht. --HenK | discuss 15:24, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Nun, ich kann dazu hier nur noch einmal meine Meinung wiederholen. ..der Link ist hier im Artikel überflüssig weil die Erde bereits verlinkt ist und dort im Artikel auch schon in der Einleitung auf Planet verwiesen wird. Zudem finde ich auch, daß diese Doppelverlinkung hierhttp://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Sternenflotte&diff=prev&oldid=178084#Allgemein deshalb überladen wirkt. Ansonsten könnte man ja auch gleich konsequenter Weise alle Wörter verlinken, was aber auch nicht jedermanns Geschmack ist. :-) :MfG .. Spawn 18:15, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Also ich denke, dass Planet verlinkt werden soll, da dies in diesem Artikel sonst nicht passiert. Wir machen es eigentlich immer so. Das erste Mal, wenn das Wort vorkommt, wird verlinkt. Und das sollte hier aber schon in der Einleitung bei "planetaren Basen" der Fall sein.--Tobi72 19:40, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Genau wie Tobi seh ich das auch. Wir haben das schon immer so gemacht. Nur das mit der "planetaren Basis" hatt ich übersehen. :) --HenK | discuss 21:52, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Bild Sternenflotte Warum nicht, wie in MA/en, ein aktuelles Bild (24. Jhd.) bzw. eine Entwicklung des Logos? --Emissary77 16:57, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Das Bild aus der MA/en ist nur das Logo von Starfleet Command, deswegen würde ich es eigentlich ungern in diesen allgemeinen Sternenflottenartikel packen. Ich finde das aktuelle Bild eigentlich nicht schlecht.--Bravomike 18:31, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Angebliches Sternenflotten-Emblem Hallo, das auf der Seite abgebildete Symbol ist nicht das Emblem der Sternenflotte, jedenfalls nicht zum Zeitpunkt von TOS. Es handelt sich vielmehr um das Crew-Abzeichen der Enterprise-Mannschaft. Die Mitglieder anderer Schiffe hatten dementsprechend andere Abzeichen. In der TNG-Reihe übernahm dieses - ab da in der Sternenflotte überall gleiche - Abzeichen zusätzlich die Funktion des Funkgerätes. Das Sternenflottensymbol von TOS war - genau wie im Spiegeluniversum - eine Abbildung der Erde, nur ohne das Schwert. mit freundlichen Grüßen Harald :Aber wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatte die Sternenflotte schon ab das Symbol der Enterprise übernommen. Und das ist noch 23. Jahrhundert. --HenK | discuss 22:16, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::zumindest trägt sämtliches sternenflottenpersonal im Air-Tram-Bahnhof dieses abzeichen. unwahrscheinlich das die alle zur crew der Enterprise gehörten. die crew von Epsilon IX trägt im film tatsächlich andere abzeichen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:10, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::spätestens in tragen wirklich alle das Logo, auch an Bord der Reliant, und das ist ja auch noch 23. Jh. Das Logo mit der Erde war aber definitiv z.B. in zu sehen, weiß nicht, wie oft es danach noch in TOS zu sehen war--Bravomike 07:44, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Abteilungen der Sternenflotte Hi! Ich habe bei den gesuchten Artikeln mal gestöbert und ganz oben viele Abteilungen der Sternenflotte gefunden. Nun frage ich mich auch, ob es da nicht Dopplungen gibt, insbesondere zwischen englischen und deutschen Begriffen. Da wäre z.B.: *Starfleet Mission Operations = Einsatzplanung ? *Starfleet Research and Development = Wissenschaftliche Abteilung der Sternenflotte ? *Starfleet Stellar Imaging = Sternenflottenkartographie ? *Starfleet Operational Support Services = Materialversorgungskommando der Sternenflotte ? *Starfleet Administration = Zentrale Kontrolle ? Und wo kommen all diese Abteilungen her? Es hat sich mir bisher nicht ganz erschlossen, wo die herkommen... *Taktische Abteilung der Sternenflotte *Starfleet Exploratory Division *Starfleet Advanced Technologies *Starfleet Shipyards Operations *Starfleet Orbital Operations *Starfleet OSHC *Starfleet Training Command *Administrative Operations *Sicherheitsbüro (bin mir nicht sicher, ob dies auch dazu gehört) Danke für jeden Hinweis ;-) --Plasmarelais 20:34, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Manche bezeichnungen stehen auf den Widmungsplaketten, manche Abteilungen sieht man nur auf Padds oder Schilder im Hintergrund wie zB. Starfleet Bureau of Information. --Klossi 20:49, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Sternenflotte der Erde oder der Föderation? Ich gebe zu, es ist eine Weile her, seit ich zuletzt TOS gesehen habe, ich kann mich jedoch nicht erinnern, dass sich James Tiberius Kirk oder ein anderer von der Crew die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) als ein Schiff von der Erde bezeichnet hätte. Zwar haben Außerirdische bzw. Nicht-Föderationsbürger die Enterprise als Erden-Schiff bezeichnet und zumindest die Menschen sagen hin und wieder, dass sie auf der Erde ihre Heimat sehen, doch stellt man sich gegenüber Fremden stehts als Angehörige bzw. als ein Schiff der Sternenflotte der Föderation vor.--9of17 (Diskussion) 09:23, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Kommt ganz drauf an, ob du die deutsche oder die Originalversion heranziehst. In der Originalversion sagt Kirk einmal United Earth Ship (in ). Siehe dazu: Vereinigte_Föderation_der_Planeten#Hintergrundinformationen Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 09:58, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC)